Video encoding and decoding required for video conferencing is typically processor-intensive and reserved for camera-enabled computing devices capable of performing these operations. Because current computing devices are designed to be small and portable, video displays on such computing devices may also run small. When conducting a video conference session using a small computing device, such as a notebook or tablet computer, the video conferencing window may be even smaller on the display of the computing device. Current television units, on the other hand, are growing in size, dropping in cost, and becoming increasingly accessible to consumers. However, television units and set-top boxes (STBs) are generally ill-equipped to handle the processing requirements needed to support video conferencing. Although custom-built, hi-tech cameras are available to consumers, cost for such cameras may be extremely expensive. Moreover, consumers may be subject to additional costs because they will be required to subscribe to a video conferencing service. Service providers may also incur the expense of supporting these custom-built cameras and specialized device drivers. As a result, current technologies do not provide an efficient and cost-effective way to provide television-based video conferencing using a computing device.